binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Leila Tayanar
Leila Tayanar is an Amrali human mage. She was born into the noble family of Tayanar and named heir upon birth. She ran away from Amerale and fled to the land of Binturia where she traveled there for four years before returning permanently to Amerale. Leila is most known for her partaking in various important events in the lawless land of Binturia and the Amarli Republic. She is a renowned Life/Death Magic user, strategist, and politician. During the Sixth Age, Leila was crowned Queen of the Amrali Republic and currently holds the title. She also serves as the Dean of the Amrali House of Healers and continues to take an active role in Healing, often personally seeing to the most difficult cases. Appearance Leila is known to wear elegant, efficient attire, even on her throne. She keeps practicality in mind, keeping on her toes on all times. Though, she does wear significant amounts of gold: jewerly, headpieces, lace, bags, gloves, frills, and robes. Her attire will consist mostly that of brown skirts, corsets or bodices, and several pouches keeping magical ingredients, potions or first aid equipment. History As the granddaughter of Council member Faysal Tayanar and daughter of the heads of the House of Healers, Leila lived a very privileged and public life. She began manifesting her family's talent for the Life and Death School of Magic at the age of 8 and eagerly pursued the study of Healing from that point forward. She quickly became a crowd favorite at the Arena, as well, both as a prodigy child and as a sophisticated young woman. Late one summer shortly after she turned 18, she vanished from her family's estate overnight. It was considered a city-wide emergency, with her family resorting to hiring bounty hunters to ensure her return. She was returned the following Spring by the the pirate McAllister. Her family would not formally confirm where she was found, but rumors circulated that she had been found in Binturia. Her period of absence had a clear effect on her. Once safely back at home, Leila quit being an Arena healer and began to study formal magics more fiercely than ever before. Her abilities increased at astonishing rates, she took on teaching roles within the House, and would travel on her own for weeks at a time to pursue studies on her own. At the age of 21, due to familial conflicts, Leila was formally named as direct heir to her grandfather's titles and powers, bypassing her mother completely. During Darkfell, Leila took to the front lines. Her involvement with Binturia was undeniable at this point. Armed with her grandfather's personal ritual tomes, she and two other Binturian Life/Death masters decimated ranks of Metrion's army. During the resulting political upheaval, Faysal Tayanar was crowned as King, with Leila as the crown Princess. The following Spring, following the Planar War, Faysal was killed during a Dracolich attack on the city. Leila took a hidden familial power unto herself and assumed the form of Supah Reavah Powah Leila-Chan. With the combined powers of Reaper magic and Friendship, she and the Pillar of Mind magic, Kazane Himura, successfully brought down the three Blue Eyes White Dracoliches. Once the city was safe, she was formally crowned Queen. Category:People Category:Amerale